The present invention relates to a polyurethane resin composition for leather-like coated fabrics, particularly to a polyurethane resin composition capable of heat transfer printing.
Up to now, the conventional leather-like coated fabrics are single colored. This is done by adding a particular pigmented color to a one-component polyurethane resin. The pigmented PU resin is coated on top of a release coated paper, then oven-dried and pressed against a fabric which is already coated with an unpigmented two-component PU resin as adhesive. The leather-like coated fabric is then oven-cured and stripped away from the release paper. If such leather-like coated fabric has any leather-like striations on its surface, they are merely accomplished by printing on an embossed release paper. The fabrics here may be woven, twilled, knitted, sweating, non-woven or the like. It is apparent this type of pigmented artificial leather is single-colored, monotonic and less fascinating in its pattern. It is thus used mainly in handbag and seldom in fashion or overcoat. Although the conventional leather-like coated fabrics can be surface-printed by using PU ink, i.e. a pigmented PU resin, the available color is limited. Aside from it, the printed surface is flat, non-attactive and lack a three-dimensional feeling. Thus this method is not adopted commercially.